Is it True?
by LifeAwakens
Summary: After Goku returns from the afterlife and defeats Buu, ChiChi finds out about the conversation he had with the Elder Kai. She's hurt about what he said about her not being as pretty as Bulma. So Goku tries his best to convince her otherwise, and cheer her up.


**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!**

**Well, I'm back with another one-shot! I got another request from Mew57. I hope you like it, along everyone else that reads this! ^_^**

**Post: After the Buu Saga. **

* * *

_Is It True?_

"Is it true?"

"Huh?" Goku asked in confusion.

"Don't act stupid Goku! You even said it yourself!"

"Said what ChiChi?"

"I'm not near as pretty as Bulma! Don't deny it! You said it, and it's true!" ChiChi yelled, and put her head into her hands, now sobbing lightly, "I'm just can't be as good looking as Bulma can I? You'd rather be with her! I just can't be good enough for you can I? Am I unattractive to you? Have I always been?" ChiChi bawled, as her body shook in sadness.

The married couple were in the kitchen, and the boys were out at the moment, so they had some alone time. Goku watched his wife shudder in the kitchen chair, and slumped his shoulders. _How does she know about this? What have I gotten myself into? _Goku took a seat next to ChiChi, and put a hand on her back.

"That's not true ChiChi! You're prettier than Bulma, honest!"

"Oh, so now you're just trying to get on my good side! You're just saying that so I'll somewhat cheer up!"

"No, it's not like that! You see, I made this deal with the old kai, and I kinda made this promise...-"

"I don't need excuses Goku! You're just making this stuff up!" ChiChi said, and frowned up at Goku.

"But, I'm not making this up. I'm telling the truth. I never lie ChiChi, you know that. I really did make that promise with him. I promised him that he could kiss one of the earth women, and I brought Bulma into the picture. Then Vegeta got all mad, and yelled at me."

"You picked Bulma since she's prettier than me!"

"No, that's not it-"

"Then what is it Goku? What's the reason?"

Goku looked down at the floor and sighed. "You know, I don't really want another guy kissing my wife. Plus, you would probably get mad at me for requesting you in the first place. Since Bulma is clearly not my wife, I don't really need to worry about him kissing her."

ChiChi pushed him back, looking away. "I don't believe it! You expect me to believe that? That doesn't sound convincing to me!" ChiChi said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"But it's true, you have to believe me."

"Just admit it Goku! You think Bulma is prettier than me!"

"I do not, honest! I think you're far more beautiful than Bulma!"

ChiChi scoffed. "I know you're lost without me here to take care of you. You're just saying that so I can keep cooking for you!"

"I am not. I could handle myself without your help."

"Really?" ChiChi asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! I know how to feed myself! I can cook fish. Besides, I have lived alone when I was younger."

"Let's just drop this, I have to start dinner, and the boys will be back soon." ChiChi said, and stood up from the chair to go start on dinner. Before she could make any steps towards the stove, someone pulled her back, and prevented her from moving any further. "Goku, let go I need to start the dinner." ChiChi said, as she struggled to pull her arm out of Goku's grasp.

"Not until we're done talking about this."

"I thought I said to drop this conversation!" ChiChi raised her voice, and pulled her arm out of Goku's hand.

"I want to set things right ChiChi. I was serious about everything I told you. I honestly don't think Bulma is prettier than you," Goku pulled ChiChi's head down to level with his, and moved his lips to her ear, "And besides, natural beauty is much better than perfume, make-up, and revealing clothing. I always thought you were more beautiful than Bulma was."

ChiChi rolled her eyes. "Like I'd give in to that! It's nonsense! Stop these lies!"

"I'm not lying ChiChi, I'm dead serious. Why can't you see that?"

"You're just hurting me even more as it is! Just stop this!"

"ChiChi, what can I do to get you to believe me? I'll do anything!"

"Hmph!"

"Seriously ChiChi? You're the only woman I love! I was just joking about the whole thing! I think you're way prettier than Bulma! Why can't you see that? You know that I care for you deeply, and I don't like it when you're hurt and upset, so please believe me. I don't like it when you're like this. I'm not happy when you're not happy. Do you believe me ChiChi?"

ChiChi looked into Goku's eyes, and puckered her lips. He sure looked serious. "Well, you seem to be really sincere about this. I guess I could believe you." ChiChi grinned, and kissed Goku's cheek.

"Of course, you're the only person that I care for deeply." Goku smiled, and put an arm around ChiChi's shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"Well that's good to hear." ChiChi said playfully.

"I sure missed you all these years. Your attitude never changes." Goku laughed, and heard ChiChi huff.

"You're such a goober, you know that? You never change. You're still the silly man I married years ago." ChiChi joked.

Goku raised an eyebrow. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

ChiChi shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe both." ChiChi smiled, and began to giggle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Goku pouted.

ChiChi let out a few more giggles, and then kissed Goku on the lips. "You're still the one I'll love forever."

Goku's smile reappeared. "Good, because I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around. Just remember that I'll always love you, no matter what, so don't doubt it!" Goku said, and pointed a finger at her.

Goku's stomach growled, then caused the two to roar with laughter. "Same old Goku. I'll get started on dinner alright?"

Goku kissed ChiChi. "Alright."

ChiChi smiled at Goku as she walked over to the stove to start dinner for Goku and her sons. _Things just never change, do they? But, I guess I'm okay with that. Goku is still Goku, and that gives me joy._

* * *

**I apologize if this was a little short...I was up late typing this up. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed reading this! If any of my readers got any more requests, I'll be happy to recieve a PM, and I'll let you know if I can do it!(I'll post rules and stuff on my profile for more info.) Love you all~! Review please! ^.^**


End file.
